You're the One That I Want
by emo vampire13
Summary: Bella is new and she meets the Cullen family. She and Edward fall for eachother. Read to see how their relationship works out. BellaXEdward, EmmettXRosalie, JasperXAlice, and not to forget EsmeXCarlisle slight BellaXJacob but not a lot
1. Beginning

**_You're the Only One for Me- A Twilight Fanfic_**

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters or Twilight! **

The story will be in some of the characters Point of Views but it will change throught the fanfic. Please be aware that I won't be updating every single day. I apologize ahead of time. Onward to the story!

I won't be able to control myself after I start so be aware of lemons ahead in future chappies!

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Charlie was sitting.

"Good moring, Bells." he said to me, smiling. I smiled back. "Morning dad." I said. I walked over to the pantry and got a box of cereal then walked back over to the counter to get a bowl.

"So, Bella. I hope you have a good day at school today." I heard Charlie say. I groaned internally. _Does he always have to bring up my least favorite thing? _I asked myself. I didn't feel like having to start school all over again but I was the one who choose to move here in the first place.

"I'll try dad." I replied, sitting down at the table and eating my cereal. Charlie got up and put on his coat.

"Well, I'm off to work. See ya." he said before grabbing his car keys to the crusier and driving off to work. I finished my breakfast then headed back upstairs to change into a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a pair of shoes. I grabbed my backpack and headed out to my truch. I got in and started it up then drove off to school

* * *

When I got to school I parked in an empty parking space since most of the students were already there and I got out. I headed to a building that had the words 'Office' on the door and opened it. I walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" a lady with blonde hair asked.

"Um yes..." I said. "I'm Isabella Swan." The lady looked through a stack of papers.

"Heres your schedule and a map." she said. She gave them to me and I thanked her before walking out and heading to my first class in building '4'. I found it eaisly and walked in. I walked to an empty desk next to a boy with reddish brown hair.

_Edward's POV_

I noticed a girl sit nect to me. From her smell she was human. I wanted to move but then I started getting ideas of how to kill her. I moved as far away as my desk would allow and stopped breathing so that her intoxicating scent wouldn't drive me crazy. I glanced at my sister, Alice, out of the corner of my eye and saw her giggling to herself. _What's so funny?_ I asked her. She stopped instantly_. You should stop thinking about eating her for a snack. It makes you look like a bad person...Maybe I should get Jasper to fix that_. she replied, smirking. I growled, low enough so that the human girl sitting next to me wouldn't hear.

_Bella's POV_

I looked at the rather cute boy sitting next to me and quickly looked back down after her looked in my direction. I glanced at him and he was looking at me, and he did not look happy. _I didn't do anything to him and he's mad at me?! men..._ I thought to myself, quickly opening my notebook and doodling.

"Hi." I heard the boy from earlier say. I looked at him. His eyes were a beautiful topaz color and it dazed me for a moment.

"Hi." I finally said. That seemed to amuse him.

"My name's Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan." I was dazed again and I felt myself starting to turn red.

"Uh...yeah." I said. He laughed a little. I looked away from him. When I looked back at him he was sitting back down in his seat, smiling at some inside joke or something.

* * *

Well, thats all for now! I'll add as soon as I get a chance back on the computer! I love ideas and soon I'll add some lemons!

Kat


	2. Beginning continued

A/N: I will not say this in any other chapter. I DON'T own any of the characters or Twilight!

I won't be putting in any lemons but there will be one shots...sorry!!

* * *

_Edwards POV_

I walked over to Alice and sat next to her during study hall.

"You shouldn't think about those things..." she said to me. I glared at her.

"And you shouldn't tell me what to do." I replied. She sighed and looked at Bella who was doodling again. _Is that all she does? Can't she get a new hobbie? _Alice asked me. _If she likes that then let her be..._ I replied.

_Bella's POV_

I glanced at Edward who was looking at me and possibly silently communicating. _They're probably talking about me..._ I thought. I sighed and put my head on the desk.

_No POV_

When the bell rang Edward and Alice were the first ones to leave. Bella was about to walk out but a guy tapped her on the shoulder.

_Bella's POV_

I turned to face the guy who tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you Isabella?" he asked.

"Bella..." I corrected sighing. He smiled.

"I'm Mike Newton." he said, holding his hand out as a polite gester. I shook his hand. "Do you need help finding your next class?"

"Thanks, that would be wonderful." I said, smiling. He helped me with my things and lead the way to out next class.

* * *

Well! Thats all for now! I'll update when I can! PLease!!R/R but no flaming!

Kat


End file.
